Otoño en el distrito 12
by Wannabyours
Summary: El tiempo paso y nosotros, como el mundo, hemos crecido: por más que nunca vi tu rostro, fuiste mi musa, inconscientemente supe que siempre lo serías. Al ver tus ojos grises, tristes, llamaron mi atención, ¿nos conocemos de antes? Mejor dicho... ¿Hemos visto nuestros rostros alguna vez? No lo necesite en aquella edad enamorarme de ti. ¿Será lo mismo ahora? Everlark AU
1. Chapter 1

Que tengan un buen día. -Las personas que vienen a la panadería de mi familia siempre son amables con nosotros, bueno al menos la mayoría, creo que es porque les parecemos guapos mis hermanos y yo, aunque por lo que sé mi padre aunque sea un señor mayor también lo ven atractivo. Todos los días los cuatro rubios de ojos celestes, alias, los panaderos Mellark nos ponemos a trabajar en la elaboración y venta de nuestros productos.

La campanilla que tenemos en la entrada, nos avisa que hay un nuevo cliente, risueño como debe ser me acerco a al mostrador no sin antes limpiar mis manos, aunque no estén sucias (mi padre dice que lo hagamos de vez en cuando para demostrar que siempre estamos horneando aunque no sea así)  
-Buenas tardes. -Todavía sigo yendo al secundario así que solo trabajo por las tardes aquí.  
-¡Te dije que era lindo! –Unas chicas de cómo doce años mascullan al entrar, se acercan al mostrador, con una evidente gran emoción al ¿Verme a mí? Qué raro eso, generalmente mis hermanos se llevan los suspiros.  
-¿Qué van a llevar?- No sé si ella esperaban alguna respuesta de mi hacia su halago, por lo que seguí adelante. Me quedo observando a una niña rubia que estaba detrás de sus amigas que cuchicheaban sobre mi aspecto... Algo en ella se me hace familiar.  
-¡Prim! Ven te debo algo por ayudarme en la escuela.  
-No te preocupes por ello, ya dejaré que me ayudes luego.  
Así que su nombre es Prim, aunque su rostro llama mucho más mi atención, ¿dónde la he visto? Me desconecto de mi mundo intentando recordar, cuando la chica me pide dos galletas rellenas con chocolate, arriba un sutil glaseado de frutilla las cubría. Les envuelvo los pedidos, las galletas especiales para la chica llama Prim, y para sus amigas una bolsa llena de diferentes tipos de galletas dulces solo que son de sabores varios y sin relleno. Al pasarles los pedidos y mi vista se clava en la chica que se ruboriza. ¡Ya sé de dónde la conozco!

-¿Tu eres Everdeen? -Se sorprende cuando le hablo dando un pequeño sobresalto, entregando el dinero junto a sus amigas, para abonar todos los dulces que llevan, las chicas chillar al notar que me di cuenta quién era.  
-¿Como lo sabes? -Cuestionó, mirando directo a mis ojos, con temor, claro está, pero con un desdén de dulzura.  
-Espera aquí y te mostrare. -Las niñas asientes, aunque por su expresión esperaba que aprovechar el momento y salir corriendo, y le aviso a mi hermano que vaya un segundo al mostrador que tengo que entrar a buscar algo, al salir mi hermano ellas chillan aun mas... Río divertido entrando rápidamente a la oficina de mi padre donde él tenía una foto enmarcada de largos años atrás, al quitar un poco el polvo del marco, vuelvo donde las niñas le preguntan a mi hermano cosas cómo "¿tienes novia? ¿Quién más te gusta de nosotras?" y cosas así, que él responde (nuestro padre nos dijo que seamos bueno con las mujeres porque son las mejores clientes)  
-Prim. - La llamo para que se acerque a mí, quién se mantuvo alejada del cuestionario que le hacían a mi hermano, me pongo a un lado donde no haya comida entre medio de nosotros y le nuestro la foto, era una de las fotografías anuales escolares. -Esta es tu madre y a la derecha ésta mi padre. -le señalo y le muestro como ambos sonreían al igual que todos en la foto.  
-Y ese es mi padre. -señala ella y efectivamente, lo miro y recuerdo cuando mi padre me hablo mucho de ellos, y sobre todo de lo enamorado que estaba de la jovencita que se caso con otra persona.  
-¿Sabias que mi padre estaba enamorado de tu madre? -le cuento y ella abre su ojos con sorpresa, por lo visto no le han dicho nada.  
La puerta vuelve a sonar alzo mi vista y una chica con ropa casual, pelo negro y ojos grises se acerca rápidamente a nosotros, por alguna razón está enojada porque la aparta de lo que le muestro a Prim como si la protegía. Dejo la foto a un lado, al resguardo y boca abajo.  
-Buenas tardes, ¿que desea llevar? -Ella frunce el ceño, intentando descifrar lo que pienso, luego baja su vista a la niña.  
-¿Pagaste? Vamos a casa. -Prim se despide de sus amigas que luego de molestar un poco más a mi hermano salen de allí.

-Yo en el lugar de esa chica hubiera hecho lo mismo, parecías un pedófilo.  
Mi hermano siempre con sus comentarios adecuados. Revoleo mis ojos y le doy la foto para que la lleve adentro cuando vaya de nuevo a la parte de la cocina. Así me quedo solo en el mostrador alzo mis hombros despreocupado, no he hecho nada malo, solo me dio ternura ver a la niña parecida al amor de mi padre, deje salir un largo suspiro y opté por barrer la entrada del local, el otoño estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y sus ruidosas hojas llevaban nuestra entrada de hermosos dorados, anaranjados y rojizos. Si fuera por mí las dejaría allí me gusta verlas desde el interior de la panadería.  
Con aquella escoba de paja las alineo para hacer una pequeña montaña en una esquina.  
-Ve a disculparte.- Escucho la voz de Prim, tiene sus pasos decididos hacia mí pero simplemente sigo con mi tarea, no sé a quién le habla aunque me da curiosidad. -Anda ve.- Le ordena a alguien, supongo que a la chica que la saco del local.  
Oye... –llama mi atención cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, aparto mi vista de mi tarea y me detengo. - Siento como me comporte recién.  
-No te preocupes, mi hermano me dijo que me veía sospechoso, solo le quería mostrar una foto, en todo caso el que tiene que disculparse soy yo.  
Ella abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, luego me miro desconfiada -¿Qué foto?

-Tus padres y el mío fueron compañeros de salón aquí en el doce.  
Cómo hay uno o hasta dos secundarios por cada distritos, los llamamos como el lugar dónde se encuentran, aunque tengan nombres propios, el rostro de la chica se pone triste… quizás dije algo mal con respecto a sus padres, espero no haber hablado de más.  
-¿Señorita Everdeen? –La llamo al notar que estuvo unos cuantos segundos en silencio con la mirada baja.  
-Katniss. -dice en voz seca, mirando directamente a mis ojos, ya no tiene desconfianza sino enojo… ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que se ponga así? -Ten cuidado como te acercas a mi hermana. - me advierte, no tenía pensado molestarla de todas formas… que chica rara.  
-No te preocupes, no haré nada.  
Al decirle eso, se marcha, y me quedo más confundido que antes, que fue lo que dije para que ella torne su rostro de esa forma, aunque su voz me suena de algún lado. Niego rápidamente antes de volver por una bolsa grande de plástico negro para terminar con mi labor y llenarla con las hojas del árbol frente a la entrada el local.

Alcé mí vista al cielo cuando la luz dejo de ser tan destellante, el sol había sido ocultado detrás de unas cuantas nubes negras, seguro que llegaría pronto una gran tormenta mientras que para el fin de semana se haya ido, estará bien para mí.

El sábado y el domingo, como todos los años organizamos para la fecha de cumpleaños de mi abuelo que ya falleció (o al menos cercana a ella), una venta extrema de mercadería, dónde todo lo vendemos más barato pero sin bajar la calidad de nuestros productos, allí los cuatro estamos en todo momento entregando mercadería y volviendo a realizar más, el viernes no abrimos para poder tener preparados distintos pasteles a vender, le llamamos "rebaja de otoño" sé que no es muy original, pero las personas lo recuerdan y cada año son más, incluso nos han dicho que han venido de otros distritos a probar un poco de nuestra producción.

Dejo en el contenedor de basura las hojas y vuelvo a dentro del local dónde les aviso a mis familiares que pronto lloverá, despreocupados como siempre no reaccionan a los que les digo, nuestro padre no está, por lo que no habrá alguien que me escuche realmente.

.

.

.  
Son aproximadamente las nueve de la noche, horario en el que disponemos a cerrar, los únicos que estamos somos mi padre y yo, para aquel horario, Tessin (el segundo de los tres) se encuentra en la universidad y es tres años mayor que yo, mientras que Gent (el mayor de los tres y me lleva cinco años) está en su casa con su esposa y mi sobina, que la adoro por cierto. Así que estamos solos, y me agrada pasar tiempo con él porque me escucha y quiere conversar mucho conmigo. Estaba por cerrar la puerta con el seguro y todo lo demás, cuando Katniss, la chica especial de esta tarde se volvió, agitada se detuvo frente a la entrada.

-Necesito un pastel.- Demando poniendo sus pies dentro del local, ¿siempre será así esa chica? Miro a mi padre esperando la afirmación de su parte cuando él se proponía a terminar de cerrar caja.  
-¿De chocolate esta bien?– Cuestionó al momento en el que opto por tomar ese pastel, uno sencillo, él único que nos quedaba por esa noche, se lo mostré ella solo asintió con su cabeza y me propuse a empacarlo con cuidado para que no se destruya en su regreso a casa.  
Mi padre siempre fue un hombre amable que todos en el pueblo respetan, por lo que nunca dudaría en preguntar algo.

-¿Eres hija del matrimonio Everdeen? – Sí, de tal palo tal astilla…

-Sí, soy la mayor, hoy en la tarde estuvo mi hermana. –Responde restando importancia aunque me miraba a mí de reojo.

-¿Eres su hija mayor? Wow se parecen mucho.  
-Gracias.  
Ambos guardan silencio, mi padre ríe por la respuesta fría que dio la chica dando finalizada la conversación, me pregunto por qué… a fuera se escucha un trueno, de la tormenta que se avecina, ella mira hacia atrás frunciendo su ceño, manteniendo sus manos estiradas hacia mí para recibir el paquete.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.- dice nuevamente en voz firme, la lluvia afuera aumenta a gran escala, creo que está preocupada.  
-Peeta llévala a su casa con la camioneta de las entregas.  
Asiento a la orden de mi padre, no la usamos mucho (y menos dentro de la cuidad) salvo para hacer grandes entregas o ir a buscar la mercadería al tren. Ella se niega, diciendo que dónde vive es cerca. Aunque ambos le digamos que es lo mejor para el pastel, ella sigue negándose, así que le pido a mi padre si me acerca un paraguas (no le quitaré la vista de encima, para que no se vaya bajo la lluvia) él vuelve, le ofrezco a Katniss que vayamos los dos bajo él, que será más rápido, al salir mi padre me guiña el ojo de forma cómplice lo que hace que me sobresalte un poco… no tenía pensado hacer nada más que acompañarla.

Los dos nos encontrábamos en la calle caminando hacia la dirección norte del distrito, nunca he estado allí de noche, las entregas las hacemos a la tarde o en la mañana, pareciera un lugar desolado porque no tiene luces en la calle aunque si las casas. La zona de los comercios esta más iluminada, parecía la capital si te veías desde este punto, las casas no sean feas ni mucho menos, son normales, modestas, me agradan de esa forma, un día podría pintar el pasaje este de día.

Entre los dos se creó una atmosfera rara, necesitaba decir al menos unas palabras para que ella no creyera nada raro de mí, al estar caminando a su lado, pude notar que parece de mi edad, salvo que mucho más enojada de la existencia del mundo, y su hace que se vea un poco más mayor.  
-¿Irás a la doce?

-¿No me recuerdas?  
Me la quedo mirando con sorpresa, ¿debería acordarme de ella? Nos detenemos en la entrada de su hogar, me quedo mirando nuevamente con aquella triste mirada, en mi pecho, mi corazón se retuerce, la duda me llena, me extiendo para tomarle el brazo y detenerla pero ella ya entrado a su casa. Gimo decepcionado y me aparto de esa puerta para volver a mi hogar.

-Espera. –Escucho que me llama una voz masculina con seriedad.

-Katniss, ya tienes un pretendiente y has llegado hace dos días a la cuidad.- Dice aquel hombre que mirando hacia el interior del su hogar, solo puedo divisar su figura entre la luz y la lluvia, ¿debería irme? Creo que me meteré en problemas sin haber hecho nada.

Mejor me voy… -señalo con mi mano libre que no sostenía el paraguas, moviendo lentamente mis pies.

¿Cómo te llamas chico? – Su voz se direcciona a mí, sigo confundido pero me mantengo firma.

-Peeta Mellark, trabajo en la panadería de…

El tono del hombre se modifica a uno más amable -¿Mellark? –Repite, me acercó un poco al señor para salir de la bruma de la lluvia y ver por fin definidamente su rostro, era aquel hombre de la foto solo que más mayor. Ahora lo que me pregunto es… ¿por qué no lo note antes? Traje a la hija de Everdeen a su casa, es obvio que estará el hombre aquí.- Envíale mis saludos a tu padre y dile que hemos regresado al distrito que espero poder saludarle.

Con simpleza, asiento con mi cabeza y me dispongo a regresar a mi hogar por aquellas oscuras calles, espero no caerme en ningún momento, cuando estoy algo lejos de la puerta de la casa, regreso mi vista a aquella edificación sorprendido por aquella familia tan singular, solo conozco a tres de quien sabe cuántos miembros sean, pero dos de ellos se me hacen muy extraños (está bien, solo Katniss en realidad) Una luz en el piso superior llama mi atención y noto que están Prim que me saluda con la mano y a su lado, su hermana quien no quita su vista de mi, tiene fuerza en aquellos ojos, me siento intimidado al observarle. Respondo al gesto de la menor y camino nuevamente a mi casa.

"_¿No me recuerdas?_" Su voz resuena en mi mente, cada vez que analizo su imagen es más y más triste en desde dónde quiera reconocerlo, sus parpados medio caídos, sus palabras que se pierden en la lluvia, sus manos que presionan la caja. Por qué tengo que reconocerla, formo parte de algún momento del pasado que mi mente no recuerde, en mis diecisiete años de vida, tuve la suerte de no pasar por ningún momento traumático, doloroso, claro que sí, como todos: la perdida de mi abuelo, es el más grande de ellos, el hecho de que mi madre nos abandonara por mi culpa, ya es más un simple recuerdo, todos hemos aceptado que ella nunca nos quiso, y ni siquiera a mi padre, por lo que no la detuvimos. Recapitulando todos los momentos buenos y malos en mi mente, los recuerdó en el camino, no le di importancia al barro que se me lleno en mi calzado o el hecho que manche los tobillos de mi pantalón.

-¡Ya sé quién es!- Exclamo en voz alta, caminando a la parte trasera de mi casa, para cruzar por la cocina y llegar a la escalera que lleva al segundo piso dónde nosotros vivimos.


	2. Chapter 2

En el verano que todo el salón llega a los siete-ocho años, nuestros padres nos envían a un campamento en el distrito cuatro para poder disfrutar del sol y el mar como nunca podremos hacerlo en casa. Para mí no era el mejor momento, mi mama se iba a ir antes de que regresara a casa. Los papeles del divorcio los tenían listos, solo faltaba el sello de la sede civil más cercana. Por lo que los primeros días me la pase muy deprimido, declarando que aquello era mi culpa, que soy el hijo no deseado y esas cosas que quería creer porque mi familia se dividía, donde un quinto se iba y cuatro quintos nos quedábamos en la casa con la panadería, otra cosa que me preocupada porque yo quería trabajar allí con mi padre y mis hermanos (y había escuchado que mi madre quería quedarse con nuestra panadería) Pasada la primer semana, ya me sentía mejor y estaba disfrutando con mis compañeros del hecho de estar lejos de nuestros padres, que a todos nos encantaba.

Una tarde (creo que era domingo) nos habían dado un hoja sobre con un cartón duro para apoyar a la hora de escribirle una carta a nuestros padres, y dos lápices de colores más uno negro, los míos eran azul y verde, por mi parte le di otro uso, no me animaba a escribirles, con mi hoja y mis colores me encamine hacia unas rocas frente a las orillas de la porción de mar que le correspondía al campamento.

Allí fue cuando tuve mi primer encuentro con el dibujo siendo consciente de lo que hacía, mejor dicho, era consciente de lo que quería hacer, expresar en dibujos lo que sentía, aunque no fuera un experto y apenas podía hacerlo, pero sí recuerdo que el viento golpeaba mi rostro y olía a tierra mojada, ¿será del mar o pensaba llover? No lo sé, tome mi lápiz azul y con mucho valor comencé a dibujar lo que creía que era la mejor forma de hacer el mar, hice ondas en la parte inferior de mi hoja ubicada verticalmente, luego intente hacer a los diferentes chicos que jugaban allí, no tenían rostro pero su cabello era verde (porque no iba a pintar todo de negro) de pronto empecé a pensar en mi familia, aquel dibujo abstracto me llevo a ellos, de lo triste que estaría mi padre porque la mujer que amaba se iba de la casa por mi culpa.  
Suspiro dejando salir las lagrimas de mis ojos, moje un poco la hoja, cuando siento que hay alguien a mi lado, doy un gran salto del susto, era una niña con las piernas levantadas a la altura de su pecho, apoyando la cabeza en sus rodillas, por las dudas extiendo mi mano a ver si era humana o solo era mi imaginación que me hacia necesitar compañía.  
-¿Qué haces? –espeta la chica, de todas formas la toco y dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, ella se corre bajando sus piernas al suelo, para mirarme con enfado. Una vez que la veo de frente puedo notar que llevaba su traje de baño enterizo (de todas formas en ese momento no sabía decir si eso me gustaba o no)  
-Lo…lo siento, como no te escuche llegar, pensé que eras mi imaginación o algo así.

Mi respuesta no le gusto, pensé que iba a pegarme, rápidamente me giro y vuelvo a mi dibujo. Los minutos pasan pero sigo en mi dibujo, agregando más detalles, mi mano temblaba, esa chica en silencio se me hacía más peligrosa que si hablará.  
-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigos? –Nuevamente me sobre salte al escuchar su voz.  
-Porque quería escribir la carta solo.  
-Pero no estás escribiendo nada. –Me critica señalando mi hoja llena de garabatos. -¿Les entregaras una hoja llena de dibujos? Que inmaduro.  
¿Inmaduro? Ni siquiera sabía que significada con exactitud esa palabra, rescatando el hecho de que me había dicho_ crio_, entre mi confusión le respondo algo enojado-Tengo ocho años, no quiero madurar aún.- Dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, hasta ese momento creía que se estaba burlando de mi, luego su vista volvió al frente y se quedo allí conmigo, sin emitir sonidos más que su respiración, parecía parte del lugar, una hoja más, un golpe más del viento más en mi rostro, volví a pensar en que ella no era real.  
Mi hermano aún no regresaba de sus estudios así que podía aprovechar el momento para rebuscar entre mis cosas, entre mis libros de dibujos acumulando polvo desde hace años y lo encontré, aquel dibujo junto a los otros que hice en aquel campamento, las cartas que nunca entregue y que las use para recordar aquel momento doloroso, dónde hice mi primer retrato. "La chica con trenzas es rara" Me causo risa leer aquello, en la parte posterior de la hoja… sí que era inmaduro, aunque era obvio éramos niños.

Escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse, mi hermano acaba de llegar, será mejor que entierre mis recuerdos hasta la mañana siguiente, quizás la vea en la escuela y le pueda decir que la recuerdo y pedirle disculpas por no hacerlo antes, tomo el dibujo como evidencia, lo doblo y lo meto dentro del bolso que uso para ir al colegio, es justo cuando entra mi hermano, quien se lo ve más agotado de lo normal, estoy a punto de preguntarle algo, pero el solo niega con la cabeza, quizás cuando vuelva el sol se sienta mejor.

Pero mi cometido no funcionó, no estaba allí, no la encontré entre los pasillos, busque también a Prim, nada, hasta le pregunte a mis amigos si la habían visto, pero nadie sabía quién era exactamente.

-Ya sé de quién hablas- dice Delly la chica que conozco desde que estábamos en pañales prácticamente, su madre era muy amiga de la mía, la ventaja de ser amigo de ella es que sabe todo de todos, es una chismosa profesional, pero muy discreta, por eso las personas cuentan con ella cuando necesita que la escuchen, y también cobra por la información que te da (antes a mi me pedía panes salados)

-¿En serio?

-Sí, la vi por la calle, junto a una niña rubia. Todo el mundo la miraba con sorpresa, como si no esperaban volver a encontrarse con ella nunca.

-Quizás es una ex convicta o algo sí. –otro de nuestros amigos, comenta bromeando, solo niego con la cabeza, dejando escapar una risa junto a ellos.

Delly y yo nos quedamos solos en aquel pasillo, mis ojos están en ella pero esta misma chica intenta analizar qué es lo que estoy pensando exactamente (aunque ni siquiera lo sepa yo)

-¿Por qué la buscas?

-Ayer vino a la panadería y quería regresarle algo que se olvido.

-No estarás enamorado… ¿No?

-Solo se olvido algo y como nuestros padres se conocen, quería devolvérselo.

Los profesores comienzan avisan que debemos entrar a clase, el pasillo se llena de gran bullicio, por lo que Delly, mi amiga rubia, se acerca a hablarme, para que solo yo la escuche. –Ten cuidado con ella, puede que no sea lo que piensas- Luego de advertirme entra al salón que le correspondía y voy directo a mi salón, durante toda las clases me pase pensando en lo que me habían dicho… ¿Una convicta? ¿Alguien peligroso? Puede que sea verdad, pero ahora que lo pienso no la he visto desde que termino el campamento, ¿qué paso con ella durante estos ocho años?  
.

.

.  
Cuando cayó la tarde y ya estaba en la panadería, aquel día pronosticaba haber poca clientela, probablemente porque se acercaba la venta anual y aquí, en el doce, las personas ahorraban un poquito para poder llevarse la mayor cantidad de productos, estaba sentado en una silla detrás del mostrador cuando aquella chica de pelo rubio entro, esta vez sola con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Prim, me alegra verte… ¿Qué vas a llevar? –cuestionó saliendo de la comodidad de mi asiento para acercarme al mostrador y pararme frente a ella.

-Mis padres me enviaron por pan blanco.

-¿Cuánto vas a llevar?

-No lo sé… una cantidad para nosotros cuatro. –Asiento con la cabeza, dándole la espalda para poder buscar llenar una bolsa de papel con la cantidad de pan para ellos, decidí darles miñones, unos panes pequeños para que puedan racionalizarlos mejor.

-¿Peeta?- Escucho que me llama mientras termino de poner la cantidad de pan en una bolsa me giro para mirarle- ¿Puedes ser amigo de Katniss?- Me sorprende la forma en la que su voz sonó, como si me estuviera rogando porque lo hiciera, sin esperar respuesta mía continuo. – Pareciera que nadie se acuerda de ella, y creo… que en algún punto le caes bien, así que…

-Está bien, seré amigo de ella.- No dejo que termine porque no es necesario, baja su mirada jugando con el billete entre sus dedos, le entrego el pan y ella me entrega el dinero, lo pongo en la caja registradora y le doy las monedas que corresponden a su vuelto.

-Prim, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué quieres que sea su amiga?

-Se queda todo el día en casa y hay veces en la que desaparece, y vuelve a la noche… No quiero que se meta en problemas.

-¿Y por qué regresaron si…?

-Hazte amiga de ella y te dirá todo lo que quieres saber.- Su mirada era decisiva, no hablaría de nada que implicara desvelar secretos de tu hermana, esos ojos me recordaron a alguien de su familia pero no fue su madre, sino su hermana, cuando ella este por cruzar la puerta la detengo, quizás sea esa la paloma mensajera que necesito para remediar mis errores, tanto presentes como pasados.

-¿Le darías algo de mi parte a tu hermana? –Las palabras salen de mi boca, ¿Entregarle qué? Si no tengo nada para ella.  
-Claro.- Vuelve a tener aquella sonrisa feliz en sus labios, espero que hayamos tomado la mejor decisión de confiar en el otro. Mi mochila estaba bajo el mostrador así que sin pensarlo mucho más tome la hoja y una lapicera para escribir una pequeña nota en el reverso, justo abajo del "la chica de trenzas es rara" Confiado de que de algo servirá esto, le entrego el papel doblado tan pequeño que la chica no pudiera ver lo que dice allí.  
-Gracias Prim- vacilo y finalmente se lo doy en sus pequeñas manos, ella me sonríe cómplice y sale del local con mi corazón en sus manos, no estoy nervioso por lo que Katniss no le haga caso a mi nota, sino porque aquel era mi primer obra de arte y no quiero que se arruine.

.

.

.

Al haber terminado el horario de trabajo, aquel jueves a la noche, le avise a mi padre que saldría, aunque objetó, sin importarme que al día siguiente tuviera clases, me encontraba en la plaza principal, sentado en las cortas escaleras de nuestro Edificio de Justicia a que la mayor de los Everdeen, viniera. Había pasado media hora del momento que le dije que la esperaría, era media noche y el frío invernal se acercaba cada vez más a nuestras tierras. Frente a mí una figura era levemente iluminada, allí, Katniss, con una cazadora de cuero negro, me miraba con los brazos cruzados, seria, con sus ojos fijos en mi. Cuando estuvo frente mío, me levante de mi asiento para recibirla como el buen caballero que quiero llegar a ser algún día, ahora que la veo pueda que tenga frío… y como estoy con la ropa sucia del local, me he dejado el abrigo.  
-Viniste, creí qué…  
-¿Qué me perdería? Soy del distrito, conozco mi hogar.-  
-Creí que no vendrías- Termino mi oración, aunque ella se mantenga a la defensiva no tengo razones por la cual atacarla, mantuvimos nuestras miradas fijas, y casi al mismo tiempo terminamos por sentarnos, Katniss apoyo sus codos sobre sus rodillas.  
-¿Qué quieres Mellark? –Preguntó aún manteniéndose distante, con la vista baja.  
-Nada, solo quería disculparme por lo del otro día.

-¿Lo del otro día?  
-Sí, por no recordarte.

-… ¿Es todo lo que querías decirme?- Baja su mirada mirando cómo juegan sus propios dedos entrelazados, ¿estará nerviosa por algo?

Me quedo mirando su perfil, confundido en cómo seguir aquella conversación, ¿tan complicado será cumplir mi palabra con Prim? -No, quería hablar contigo, saber cómo has estado, lo último que supe de ti fue cuando te despediste de mí en el campamento.

Se gira para mirarme con curiosidad, como sí pensara que usaría en su contra la información que puede llegar a darme. –Estuve bien, vivimos en el Capitolio durante estos años pero volvimos…

Ambos guardamos silencio, volví mi vista al frente a la oscuridad, el parque se veía tan distante a nosotros, como la chica que tenía a mi lado que volvía a comportarte como aquel espíritu.

-¿Soy yo? La de tu dibujo. –De su bolsillo saca el papel, con la marca de los dobleces que yo le hice.

-Así es, pero no es muy bueno.

-¿Cuándo lo hiciste?

-Lo hice… Lo hice…- Alce la vista al frente pensando cuando fue que la pinte de esa forma, sí, recuerdo que fue el último día en el que la vería, horas antes de que nos vengan a avisar que debíamos hacer las maletas para volver a casa, en ese instante me tensé mucho, tenía miedo de volver a ese lugar, camine hacia mi lugar cerca del mar con la última hoja, pero alguien ya estaba allí, con sus trenzas cayendo con su espalda esta vez vestida, me dio miedo acercarme no quería que me golpeara, estaba en su mundo con una mirada triste en sus ojos, fue cuando pude percibir lagrimas, corrí y me escondí detrás de un árbol muy cerca de ella y la dibuje, como nunca lo había hecho antes, buscando hasta él mas mínimo detalle que pudiera reproducir y volvía la vista a la hoja, así fue cuando descubrí que su cabello no era negro, sino castaño también que aquella trenzas dejaba escapar muchos de sus cabellos, estaban hecha sin ganas y que no solo en su rostro, sino que tu piel tostada mostraba pequeños puntos rojos sobre su cuello -¿Y por qué te importo tanto hacerme bien? –cuestiona guardando la hoja en su bolsillo, deteniendo mi relato.

-Recuerdo que al verte, en mi interior algo me dijo que debía retratarte.

-¿Algo así como tu musa? -Entre ambos se genero un silencio incomodo, pareciera que nos congelaríamos y el frío polar que se acercaba, no tenía nada que ver. Me permito reírme de nuestra absurda situación, por qué era tan fácil sentirme alterado en su presencia desde que sé quién es, de todas formas respondo.

-Inmaduro, ¿no? –intenté continuar con la broma (para que no se diera cuenta de lo que me reía en realidad) pero no me esperaba lo que sucedió después, ella se acercó a mi rostro, tanto que sus labios terminaron sobre los míos.

-No, creo que es lindo.

Sin más se alejo, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche, existirá alguien que me explique con exactitud que le sucede a esa chica, primero está enojada, luego está tranquila y finalmente me besa… Se va nuevamente de mi, pero esta vez dejo un sentimiento diferente en mi, rabia… y algo más.


End file.
